


Добродетель греха

by Straordinario



Series: Добродетель греха [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ballet, Dark, M/M, Manipulation, religious themes and references
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straordinario/pseuds/Straordinario
Summary: Кацуки Юри суждено было стать кем-то великим. Когда Семь Смертных Грехов появляются в его гостиной, предлагая ему помощь в достижении его мечты и мужчину, в которого он влюблен, Юри просто не может отказаться. Но согласие может обойтись ему дороже, чем он может даже представить.





	1. Добродетель греха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Virtue of Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390835) by [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite). 



> Have no idea how long it took BUT HERE IT IS!  
> After TWO FUCKING YEARS this translation is here ._.  
> I'm really, really sorry /( >_<)\
> 
> Несмотря на все трудности, спустя два года после запроса на перевод я все-таки действительно перевела этот удивительный текст.  
> Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь!  
> (И если можете не поступать в медколледж - не поступайте)

Он отпирает дверь и замирает, увидев семерых незнакомцев в своей гостиной.

— Привет, — говорит один из них. — Позволишь нам помочь тебе?

— Кто вы? — требовательно спрашивает Юри, хотя его руки трясутся, а сердце заходится в бешеном ритме. Он чувствует выступивший холодный пот и сглатывает горечь от подкатывающей к горлу тошноты. Каждый нерв звенит от напряжения, готовя Юри к тому, чтобы драться или бежать, но он чувствует себя, как олень, пойманный в свете фар, под этими пристальными темными взглядами.

Незнакомцы переглядываются, ведя безмолвный диалог, и Юри знает, что его точно не собираются в него посвящать. Наконец, один из них — с татуировкой, оплетающей его бицепс, темными волосами и андеркатом — начинает говорить:

— Вы, люди, зовете нас демонами, — он упирается кулаком в бедро и расправляет плечи, являя себя воплощением уверенности, о которой Юри может только мечтать.

— Что? — выдыхает Юри. Кровь в его венах будто заледенела, а сердце замирает от ужаса.

— Как насчет присесть? — звучит рядом голос, заставляя его вздрогнуть. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть рядом с собой мальчика, которому явно не больше семнадцати, но даже с миловидным лицом и легкой россыпью веснушек на щеках он почему-то все равно вызывает отторжение. — Разве ты не хочешь отдохнуть, Юри?

Юри медленно кивает, потому что он действительно устал и это был долгий день. Он может отдохнуть. Он позволяет мальчику отвести его к дивану и, сев, прикрывает от блаженства глаза.

Когда он открывает их снова, все пялятся на него с разными выражениями на лицах, что заставляет чувствовать себя безусловно неловко. Странное чувство голода, которое Юри видит в их взглядах, ему совершенно не знакомо. Он облизывает губы, пытаясь придумать подходящий вопрос.

— Демоны? — спрашивает он наконец, уже боясь ответа.

— Именно. Ты можешь знать нас, как Семь Смертных Грехов, — отвечает ему одна из них. У нее бутылка с алкоголем в руке, и запах саке так силен, что Юри чувствует его даже со своего места. Она была бы красива, если бы ее глаза не были похожи на две бездонные пропасти, а рога, не скрытые длинными каштановыми волосами, не были бы столь заметны.

Юри переводит взгляд с одного на другого, и они представляются ему по очереди.

Гордыня, Зависть, Похоть, Гнев, Жадность, Праздность и Чревоугодие.

И они предлагают ему помощь.

— Ты будешь знаменит, — обещает Жадность, его безразличный тон с лихвой компенсируется его жаждущим взглядом. Жадность — азиат с серьезным лицом и серьезными глазами, и в его взгляде четко заметна расчетливость.

Тщательно подбирая слова, Жадность расписывает его возможное будущее в до недавних пор абсолютно не впечатляющей карьере танцора балета, и Юри так этого хочет! Он жаждет и желает этого так сильно! Он ненавидит проигрывать, и он просто устал от этого.

От мыслей его отвлекает прикосновение Похоти, и Юри поворачивает голову, чтобы встретить взгляд ярких зеленых глаз. Похоть, возможно, один из самых привлекательных мужчин, которых он когда-либо встречал, у него великолепное тело и прекрасные черты лица. Тон его голоса флиртующе-дразнящий, а каждое движение источает опьяняющий соблазн.

— Мужчины и женщины будут падать к твоим ногам, — мурлычет Похоть, и Юри никогда бы это не волновало, но в голове вспыхивает образ человека, которого он так хочет добиться, но в его воображении тот влюблен в него в ответ. Это сумасшедшая мысль, но Юри не может перестать и представляет его серебристые волосы и его голубые глаза, затуманенные желанием.

Он кусает губы и опускает взгляд на свои руки. Он не может поверить, что всерьез рассматривает их предложение. Он действительно не верит, что рассматривает возможность получения помощи от демонов.

Но… Юри знает, что он недостаточно хорош, недостаточно талантлив, недостаточно горяч, всегда просто недостаточно. Он никогда не воплотит в жизнь свои мечты с его собственными ресурсами. Но, может, если бы ему немного помогли, кто бы узнал об этом? Никому нет необходимости об этом знать.

Они не могли быть хуже его собственных внутренних демонов. Они не могли быть хуже, чем демоны, порожденные его собственной тревожностью.

— Слушай, просто позволь нам помочь, — раздраженно говорит Гнев, и его нежные, как у феи, черты искажаются в уродливое, грубое подражание его же юному лицу.

— Мы лучшие в том, что мы делаем! — заверяет его Гордыня, ухмыляясь уверенно.

Юри поочередно смотрит в их бездонные черные глаза, ища в них намек на обман или нечестную игру. Во рту пересохло, и пульс бьет по барабанным перепонкам, но…

— Позволишь ли ты помочь тебе?

— Да.

(Это ошибка Юри: ничто не дается безвозмездно. Он ни разу не спросил, что ему потребуется отдать взамен)

Сперва Юри не понимает, как и где Грехи смогут помочь ему. Едва он дал свое согласие, все семеро исчезли без следа. Он почти смог убедить себя, что это был дурной сон, но в гостиной стоял слишком уж сильный запах серы.

В следующий раз он видит одного из них после недели истощающих репетиций. Репетиций, на которых Юри никак не может собраться. Репетиций, на которых он допускает ошибки, одну за одной, пока вся ситуация не начинает походить на дурной сон.

Он должен был ожидать их.

— Возможно, стоит отдать роль Микеле.

Юри поникает и скрипит зубами, но не отвечает. Это нормально. Он все равно ее не заслужил. После того, как ужасны были его выступления в последнее время, тяжело ожидать чего-то иного.

— Вау, после всей твоей тяжелой работы ты позволишь ему так с собой поступать? — ворчит Гнев. Юри вздрагивает и распахивает глаза, поднимая голову, чтобы увидеть демона, стоящего прямо за Челестино. До этого его там не было, и неизвестно, как давно он здесь. На лице Гнева ничего, кроме презрения, и желудок Юри делает кульбит.

— Юри, — зовет Челестино, и тот скользит взглядом от Гнева к нему. Неужели Челестино его не замечает? Он не слышал, что сказал Гнев?

— Да? — спрашивает он слабо, пытаясь улыбнуться.

— Я просто спросил, возможно, ты согласился бы побыть дублером на время, — мягко говорит Челестино, и что-то в груди Юри неприятно сжимается.

— Неужели ты не злишься? — издевается Гнев, приподнимая вопросительно брови. Юри злится. Очень, но он не имеет права на это.

— Не позволяй ему так обращаться с тобой! — хмурится Гнев. — Просто, блядь, борись за себя, бесхребетная ты свинья!

— Нет, — говорит Юри, и с запозданием понимает, что произнес это вслух.

— Нет? — изумляется Челестино, и Юри краснеет. Он открывает и закрывает рот, беспомощно цепляясь за подол своей футболки.

— Скажи ему, что ты заслуживает эту роль, — Гнев скрещивает руки на груди и, несмотря на небольшой рост, выглядит действительно угрожающе. Юри становится страшно. — Борись с ним!

— Я, — Юри запинается и избегает горящего взгляда Гнева. — Я понимаю, Челестино.

Красивое лицо Гнева искажает оскал, глаза мгновенно наливаются чернотой, когда он оказывается прямо перед Юри, загораживая ему Челестино.

— Ты идиот!

Челестино отпускает его, и Юри выходит из его кабинета на трясущихся ногах. Гнев следует за ним, светлые волосы развеваются, когда он обгоняет Юри. Кончики его рогов проглядывают сквозь пряди, и Юри задерживает дыхание в страхе.

— Какого хуя?! — рявкает Гнев, и Юри отводит взгляд. — Ты мог бороться, чтобы удержать эту роль, вместо того, чтобы сдаться и позволить ему вытереть об себя ноги!

— Я не заслужил ее, — выдавливает Юри и идет дальше по коридору. Гнев следует за ним, его шаги изящные, но широкие, и это выдает, насколько он на самом деле ниже Юри. Гнев фыркает и снисходительно смотрит на него, но тот старательно игнорирует его взгляды и цыканье, красный от смущения и стыда от того, как низко он пал.

— Ты реально в это веришь, — задумчиво тянет Гнев, и Юри хочет огрызнуться. Он не знает, почему, просто пребывание в обществе Гнева делает его более нетерпимым, таким злым на все. Юри не может контролировать себя.

— Планы меняются, — раздраженно бубнит Гнев. — Сперва тебе нужна Гордыня.

Гордыня, в конце концов, является корнем всех зол.

***

— Уверенные в себе люди подают себя определенным образом, — говорит ему Гордыня, слегка ухмыляясь. Юри медленно кивает, с опаской встречаясь с ним глазами. Гордыня классически красив, у него голубые глаза и худое, мускулистое тело. Юри не сказал бы, что оно похоже на античные статуи или такое же великолепное, как у Похоти, но это все еще красивое тело. Он не разговаривает с Гордыней — они на публике и, почему-то, демонов видит только он. Хотя, конечно, это не мешает Гордыне болтать с ним.

Краем глаза он замечает, что кто-то вошел в комнату. Все оборачиваются посмотреть, включая Юри, и он захлебывается воздухом, когда видит, кто пришел.

Виктор Никифоров.

Юри не до конца уверен, чем именно занимается Виктор, но его связи и влияние в танцевальной среде неоспоримы. Он крутится в различных кругах, деньги и слава, кажется, следуют за ним по пятам. Поговаривают, если ты знаком с Никифоровым — ты знаком со всеми.

Виктор Никифоров — ветреный человек, и его внимание мимолетно, но все знают, что он падок на красивые вещицы. И все знают, что его внимание значит что-то хорошее для тебя.

Но не это причина, по которой Виктор привлекает Юри.

Виктор Никифоров — самое красивое, что Юри когда-либо видел. Если бы Юри пришлось его описывать, он бы начал с заявления, что Виктор — это буквально дар божий человечеству. После чего добавил бы, что это нечестно — быть таким идеальным, но Юри влюблен в Виктора, так что это неважно.

Виктор Никифоров добр и ласков с Юри, и его ангельская улыбка заставляет Юри испытывать желание упасть к его ногам и воздать все почести, которых Виктор заслуживает. Тот показывает ему фотографии своего пса, смеется беззаботно, и Виктор, которого знает Юри, очень отличается от того Виктора, который появляется на публике.

— Смотри, как он держится, — бормочет Гордыня на ухо, и Юри едва не подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Он ярко краснеет, когда понимает, что едва не признался, что нет необходимости предлагать Юри посмотреть на Виктора, потому что он и так это делает.

Юри наблюдает издалека, как люди окружают Виктора с их лестью и пустыми словами, и Виктор впитывает их внимание, встречая его с обворожительной улыбкой и сладкими речами.

— Плечи расправить, голова поднять, руки в открытой позиции, не суетиться, — перечисляет Гордыня, и Юри замечает, что его собственные глаза скользят по линии плеч Виктора с совершенно иной целью.

— Не понимаю, зачем мне это, — тихо говорит Юри, и Гордыня фыркает. Юри видит, как тот расслабляется, становясь менее самоуверенным и помпезным. Он моргает от удивления, и Гордыня натянуто улыбается — и в этот момент он выглядит больше похожим на человека, чем на демона.

— Ты знаешь, что, согласно исследованиям, имитация уверенности действительно приводит к тому, что ты ощущаешь себя более уверенным?

Юри безмолвно распахивает рот, но потом закрывает. Должно быть, Гордыня видит что-то в его глазах, потому что вся уязвимость вдруг исчезает и раздражающе самодовольная ухмылка вновь возвращается на его лицо.

Гордыня неудержимо смеется и подмигивает ему.

— Давай, Юри, время практиковаться!

Юри посылает Виктору последний жаждущий взгляд, прежде чем отвернуться и последовать за Гордыней.

— Я чувствую себя идиотом, я не смогу это сделать! — бормочет Юри. Гордыня раздраженно восклицает, и Юри поднимает глаза, чтобы встретится с ним взглядом в зеркале.

— Ты можешь, Юри! — вздыхает Гордыня, и нетерпение звенит в его голосе. — Тебе просто необходимо поверить в себя, — его тон слегка насмешливый, и Юри думает, не стоит ли ему обидеться. — Ты слишком сомневаешься в себе.

— Ага, — сухо соглашается он. — Это называется тревожность, спасибо.

— Всегда есть лекарства и психотерапевты. Если твоя тревожность подрывает или сдерживает твой потенциал, тебе стоит подумать об этом, — предлагает Гордыня. Юри удивленно приподнимает брови, заставляя его усмехнуться.

— Это дорого, так что не вариант, — бормочет Юри и качает головой, разрывая зрительный контакт. — Кроме того, все не так плохо. Все хорошо.

Гордыня кривит губы. Ни один из них не упоминает, что ничего хорошего здесь нет.

Юри отвлекается, чтобы упаковать в сумку свои вещи. Если бы он видел, он бы заметил испытывающий взгляд Гордыни, может быть, это даже заставило бы его нервничать.

— Юри!

Он поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть, кто ворвался в раздевалку.

— О, привет, Минами, — он приветствует вошедшего, и тот улыбается ему в ответ, но есть что-то в его улыбке, и он даже не смотрит на Юри, он смотрит…

Юри заторможенно поворачивается к Гордыне. Его сердце трепещет, и он почти выдыхает от облегчения, когда видит, что Гордыня исчез, будто его там и не было.

Он оборачивается к Минами, и у того на лице уже привычная милая улыбка.

— Я все гадал, где же вы были, семпай! — восклицает Кенджиро, почти напрыгивая на него.

Юри неловко улыбается в ответ, параллельно думая, как бы сбежать от Минами и его навязчивого внимания. Он знает, что тот обожает его, даже без Пхичита, напоминающего ему об этом при любой возможности. Минами постоянно восхваляет и превозносит скромность Юри и его близость к простым смертным, несмотря на его славу и талант.

Юри думает, что это безосновательно. Он не может преуменьшать талант, которого у него нет. Он — всего лишь заурядный танцор.

На следующий день Юри может только глупо моргать, когда понимает, куда именно его привел Гордыня.

— К-как?.. — заикается он, и Гордыня шикает на него прежде, чем пожимает плечами, довольный и дерзкий, с ехидной улыбкой на губах. Юри чувствует, что ему стоит начать беспокоиться.

— Не задавай вопросов, — говорит он, и Юри напряженно поджимает губы.

Психотерапевтический сеанс проходит, как в тумане, Юри едва ли может поверить, что он действительно здесь.

В конце концов, он задает вопрос, который беспокоил его весь этот час:

— Я хотел бы узнать об, эм, оплате… — неловко начинает он, и доктор Коллинз смотрит на него искоса. Он склоняет голову и касается Юри, улыбаясь мягко.

— Он уже все уладил. Не беспокойтесь, мистер Кацуки.

— Кто? — спрашивает Юри до того, как успевает даже подумать об этом.

Лицо доктора Коллинза становится безразлично-пустым, невольно отталкивая. Он отвлекается на бумаги, лежащие перед ним, начинает их перебирать, явно избегая ответа.

Когда он все же встречается взглядом с Юри, на лице у него снова улыбка, от нее в уголках глаз собираются морщинки, но чем дольше Юри смотрит на него, тем более смиренной его улыбка кажется.

— Скажем так, я задолжал услугу.

Позже вечером Юри держит в руках бутылек с таблетками.

Они достались ему бесплатно, но он не может перестать думать, какую цену ему придется заплатить за это в будущем.

Он прячет их, не приняв ни единой. С глаз долой — из сердца вон.

***

— Итак, — начинает Юко, и Юри смотрит на нее, пытаясь сморгнуть сонливость. Она улыбается нежно и касается его волос, зачесывая их назад. Юри жмурится, позволяя ей; это успокаивает, и он дремлет, убаюканный ее действиями, пока Юко не убирает свою руку. Приходится открыть глаза. Они смотрят друг на друга в молчании, и Юри пытается улыбнуться; выходит слишком натужно, и он оставляет бесполезные попытки. — Я слышала о Микки, — нежно говорит Юко, и Юри вздыхает, роняя голову. Она придвигает стул ближе и сжимает его плечо. Он жмурится, пряча лицо глубже в сложенные на столе руки, надеясь сдержать слезы.

— Все в порядке, — воркует Юко. — Вы оба такие талантливые, и Микки тоже очень много трудился ради этого. Просто порадуйся за него, ладно?

— Я знаю. Он это заслужил, — Юри вообще не нужно, чтобы она ему это говорила. Он меняет тему на более нейтральную, на что-то, что не напоминало бы ему о том, что он упустил ведущую партию.

После встречи в кофейне они расходятся в разные стороны, и, оказавшись дома, Юри может думать только о ее словах.

Микеле куда лучше, чем он. Более привлекательный. Лучше танцует. Больше подходит. Он заслужил эту роль. Юри — нет.

С этими же мыслями он появляется утром на репетиции.

Юри заходит в студию, чувствуя себя на грани, хотя ничего плохого не происходит. Он не знает, кажется ли ему, будто взгляды всех присутствующий устремлены на него в ожидании очередной ошибки. Ему неловко и неспокойно, постоянное чувство тревоги нависает над ним, как грозовая туча, и Юри не может понять, есть ли основание для его тревог или его разум снова работает против него.

Он отчаянно погружается в репетицию, несмотря на роящиеся в голове тяжелые мысли. Ему требуется еще полчаса разминки у станка, прежде чем он, наконец, снова чувствует свое тело и привычное растяжение мышц.

Дела идут настолько хорошо, насколько они могут, как и всегда, до тех пор, пока Челестино не объявляет начало прогона. Юри готовится танцевать его соло — и лишь тогда осознает, что сейчас он — всего лишь дублер.

Челестино смотрит на него с сожалением, но этого достаточно, чтобы Юри вскипел. Откровенная жалость во взгляде Чао-Чао посылает по коже искры, и ему кажется, будто все его нервы вывернуты наружу и обнажены, и каждый может видеть, как он слаб сейчас. Лежащие на бедрах ладони сжимаются в кулаки, и все, что он может — просто смотреть, как Микеле танцует его партию.

— Представь, — шепчут ему прямо в ухо, заставляя застыть — но он не издает ни звука. Он слегка поворачивает голову так, что стороннему наблюдателю это показалось бы незаметным.

Он встречается взглядом с Завистью. Если бы не избыточный темный макияж, Юри мог бы сказать, что Зависть красив. Он лишь слегка выше Кацуки, и у него такой же акцент и тот же цвет глаз, что и у Виктора (хотя, по мнению Юри, он все еще и близко не настолько же прекрасен).

— Ты — тот, кто заслуживает быть там, — тихо говорит ему Зависть, и Юри вновь поворачивается в сторону Микеле. — Разве ты не хотел бы быть там сейчас? Не хотел бы то, что есть у него?

Юри хочет.

— Так утомительно быть всегда вторым, — драматично вздыхает Зависть. — Никогда ни для кого не хорош в достаточной мере.

— Я ничего не могу поделать, — тихо бормочет Юри, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как внутри все словно затягивается в узел. — Микеле — прекрасный танцор, он заслужил быть там.

Ему больно даже просто произносить эти слова.

— Ты можешь попросить свою роль обратно. Челестино отдаст ее тебе, если ты попросишь. Он считает тебя лучшим здесь, и единственная причина, почему он не может доверять тебе, — твоя противоречивость. Ты часто думаешь «что, если…» и меняешь свои решения, позволяешь мыслям выводить тебя из равновесия.

У Юри есть миллион вещей, которые он мог бы сказать в ответ, но он прикусывает язык. Юко сказала просто порадоваться за Микеле.

— Это неважно, — наконец бормочет он, и Зависть кривится.

В студии стихают разговоры, и Юри не поднимает взгляд — ему даже не надо смотреть, чтобы знать, кто мог прийти; только один человек может вызвать тишину своим появлением, и это — Виктор Никифоров.

Юри пытается стать еще меньше и незаметнее. Все прошлые разы, что они репетировали этот танец, Юри всегда был впереди, и Виктор всегда смотрел на него. Сейчас же он наверняка заметил, что Юри нет на месте, и он не хочет знать, что Виктор думает. Только лишь мысль о том, что Виктор может быть разочарован в нем, заставляет его ладони потеть.

Юри видит тот самый момент, когда Виктор замечает, кто танцует. Как он поворачивает голову, обводя взглядом остальных танцоров, и встречается с ним взглядом. Юри сглатывает и отворачивается, чувствуя беспокойство из-за выражения замешательства на лице Виктора.

Он пытается смотреть на Микеле, но видеть, как кто-то другой совершает движения, которые его собственное тело знает лучше всех, просто больно. Словно даже его сердце знает, что там должен танцевать он.

— Виктор выглядит впечатленным, — напевает Зависть, и Юри вскидывает голову — глаза опасно сужены, а сердце болезненно трепещет в груди.

Виктор пристально следит за Микеле, и Юри скрипит зубами. Он наблюдает за Виктором и не может не заметить оценивающий и удивленный взгляд, с которым тот смотрит на другого мужчину.

Песня постепенно стихает, заканчиваясь, и Виктор больше ни разу не поворачивается в сторону Юри. Челестино подходит к Микеле — чтобы похвалить, если Юри верно понял это по его выражению лица. Виктор медленно аплодирует.

Внутри Юри все переворачивается, но он не может отвернуться. Это могло бы быть его соло. Он мог бы быть тем, кого Чао-Чао поздравлял бы с хорошо проделанной работой. Он мог бы быть тем, на кого смотрел бы Виктор.

Юри не хочет, чтобы Виктор смотрел на кого-либо еще.

— Юри! — зовет Челестино, и он распрямляется. Чао-Чао жестом велит ему занять место впереди, и Юри поднимается. Кажется, он не в силах контролировать даже собственное тело.

Он проходит вперед, дыхание сбито, но каждый мускул его тела напряжен. Когда он проходит мимо Виктора, который все еще стоит в стороне и просто наблюдает за происходящим, то склоняет голову.

Виктор улыбается ему, заставляя вспыхнуть. Юри поворачивается к нему и, подавшись вперед, сжимает в кулаке викторов (наверняка дорогой) галстук.

Виктор распахивает глаза, зрачки расширяются, заставляя какую-то часть Юри трепетать от восторга. «Все правильно», — думает он. Никто, кроме него, не заслужил, чтобы на него так смотрели.

— Никогда не смей отводить от меня взгляд.

Виктор приоткрывает рот, и Юри разворачивается на каблуках, направляясь в сторону Челестино.

Таблетки, что Гордыня помог ему заполучить, все еще лежат в дальнем ящике его стола. Юри не знает, почему он их не принимает — может быть, ему кажется, что он не будет в долгу перед ними, если не станет их принимать. Пока что это — единственная материальная вещь, что они ему дали, но ему все еще кажется, что он очень задолжал.

Юри отгоняет назойливые мысли и занимает позицию, придавая своему напряженному телу идеальную форму. Он встречается глазами с Виктором, и на короткий миг, кажущийся вечностью, в студии остаются только они вдвоем.

Начинает играть музыка, и Юри танцует.

Его кожа горит, как никогда прежде, и знание о том, что все смотрят на него, отзывается в нем болью. Ему кажется, будто краем глаза он ловит силуэты Гордыни, Зависти, Жадности, но когда у него появляется возможность оглянуться, они исчезают.

Виктор же… Виктор остается. Он остается и за все время его танца не смеет отвести взгляд.

Юри плевать на всех, кроме него. В этот момент никто больше не важен. Ни Челестино, ни Микеле, ни все остальные танцоры, ни даже собственные сомнения, которые раздирают Юри изнутри.

Все, что остается — это небесная лучистость глаз Виктора.

Но, как и все, его танец заканчивается. Прежде, чем Юри это осознает, он уже становится в финальную позу, напряженный и уставший.

— Это было великолепно, Юри! — с гордостью восклицает Чао-Чао, и Юри выходит из финальной позы, его бедра слегка дрожат. Он кивает и встает прямо, его плечи отведены назад, спина прямая, осанка безупречна.

Юри чувствует затылком взгляд Виктора, но не оборачивается. Вместо этого он смотрит на Грехи позади Челестино, все они оглядывают его изучающе. Зависть усмехается и медленно аплодирует. Гордыня откровенно скалится, и Юри улыбается в ответ. Впервые за эту дерьмовую неделю он доволен собой и гордится своим выступлением.

Но он все еще не уверен, достаточно ли этого. Премьера приближается, а финальный прогон и того ближе. У него остается лишь неделя, чтобы перестать быть дублером и вернуть себе свою ведущую партию.

Он слегка качает головой, направляясь к своей сумке, достает бутылку с водой, чтобы опустошить ее сразу наполовину. Он выдыхает, пытаясь очистить свой разум, и жмурится. «Блядь». Он хочет свою роль назад, он больше не может это отрицать.

— Юри!

Он замирает, краснея, слегка откашливается, вытирает губы и оборачивается.

— Виктор.

— Ты танцевал прекрасно, как и всегда! — Никифоров фонтанирует восторгом и глядит на него с нескрываемым обожанием, так что Юри смущенно опускает голову. Он неловко трет шею, и Виктор улыбается прежде, чем предложить ему руку.

Юри, конечно, берет ее, и Виктор легко утягивает его за собой, демонстрируя неожиданную силу, и Юри становится жарко от мысли, что Виктор с такой легкостью может его направлять. Он обнаруживает, что расстояние между ними меньше шага, а пальцы их рук сцеплены в замок, и Виктор отнюдь не спешит его отпускать.

— Почему Мишель танцевал первым? — любопытничает он, и улыбка сползает с лица Юри. Он отдергивает свою руку, прижимая к груди в защищающемся жесте, и игнорирует вспышку боли, искажающую лицо Виктора в ответ на его действия.

— Меня понизили до дублера, — неохотно признается он, и Виктор смотрит на него с сочувствием. Юри вздыхает и проводит ладонью по лицу. — Но я собираюсь усердно работать и получить свою партию обратно! — обещает он со стальной решимостью в голосе.

Виктор словно сияет изнутри от этих слов, начиная хлопать в ладоши. Он похож на ребенка, и черты его лица кажутся еще более неземными, чем обычно, и Юри приходится контролировать себя, чтобы не разинуть рот, выдавая свое восхищение его красотой.

— Вау, Юри, это очень здорово! — возбужденно уверяет он.

Прежде, чем Юри успевает ответить, Челестино созывает всех для группового танца. Он смотрит на Виктора с сожалением, но тот смеется — и это звучит божественно.

— Иди, увидимся завтра, Юри, — Виктор подмигивает, улыбаясь игриво, чем заставляет его покраснеть. Он кланяется — очень неловко — и успевает заметить, как Виктор прикрывает ладонью рот, чтобы не захихикать.

Улыбка, которую тот дарит ему на прощание — ее достаточно, чтобы Юри немного расслабился. Всю репетицию он думает об этой чарующей улыбке — и это все, что ему действительно требуется, чтобы выложиться на полную. Она головокружительна, так же, как и ощущение ладони Виктора в его, как ощущение его внимания к нему одному — как и должно быть. Виктор не остается до конца репетиции, и Юри не уверен, куда именно он исчез, но воспоминания о его улыбке все еще достаточно.

Микеле может быть отличным солистом, но Юри собирается доказать, что он лучше.

***

Юри переодевается, когда слышит их.

— …уже проебался пиздецки! Хорошо, что она у Микеле теперь.

— Кацуки даже не настолько хорош, блядь, да он наверняка отсосал Никифорову, чтобы оказаться здесь!

— Господи, а как он смотрит на Никифорова! Просто, блядь, изнывает!

Смех.

Юри застывает, кровь пульсирует в ушах.

Краем глаза он замечает появление Гнева. Тот выжидающе приподнимает брови, глядя на него, и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ты позволишь им говорить подобную хуйню?

Нет. Нет, он не позволит.

Дверь ударяется об стену, когда Юри ее распахивает, и трое танцоров подскакивают от неожиданности. Увидев его, они бледнеют.

— Кто, блядь, вы думаете, вы такие? — угрожающе и тихо произносит он. Гнев стоит за его спиной и излучает интенсивное недовольство, в котором Юри черпает силы. Он позволяет ярости затопить себя, пока неспешно приближается к этим трем. Они отступают, и Юри хмурится, слегка подрагивая от сдерживаемого гнева. Он еще никогда не был так зол.

— Как вы смеете? Как вы смеете так говорить о Викторе?!

Гнев издает звук, будто его тошнит, но Юри игнорирует его, внимательно рассматривая танцоров перед собой. Никто из них даже не близок к его уровню, их никогда даже не рассматривали в качестве кандидатов на ведущие партии. Они ничего из себя не представляют и не имеют никакого права на свои слова, о чем Юри им и сообщает:

— Я — танцор, награжденный несколькими премиями, востребованный во многих компаниях, и я танцевал ведущие партии в таком количестве постановок, в каком вы даже не принимали участия все втроем!

Они смотрят на него, недоумевающие и смущенные, и Юри обнаруживает, что ему абсолютно плевать на их чувства.

— Вы — ничто по сравнению со мной! — выплевывает он, и они отводят взгляды.

Они уходят, кланяясь и извиняясь, и, когда закрывается дверь, адреналин и злость, которые его подпитывали, испаряются. Юри валится на ближайшую скамейку и роняет голову в ладони.

Что это, блядь, было такое?!

— Вау, — гнусно смеется Гнев. — Никогда бы не подумал, что в тебе это есть!

— Отличное напоминание, что ты лучше их, — радостно трубит Гордыня, и Юри вскидывается, глядя на него в удивлении. Когда Гордыня успел появиться здесь? Он даже не заметил.

Гнев фыркает, и они начинают перепалку между собой, но Юри все равно. Он смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, прежде чем умыться, и его передергивает.

Он решительно игнорирует неотступную мысль, что что-то неверно. Он защищался и защищал Виктора, так что же в этом плохого? Они оскорбили его первыми. Они это заслужили, не так ли?

Юри никогда их не задевал, и он не тронул бы их, если бы они не начали первыми.

Так почему он ощущает себя так паршиво?

Этим вечером Юри вынимает таблетки из дальнего угла ящика.

Гордыня улыбается.


	2. Chapter 2

Юри должен был догадываться, что с рук ему это не сойдет.

Эмиль ожидает его на следующий день после репетиции, и — на секунду — Юри пугается возможного повторения вчерашнего. Он не знает, почему волнуется: Эмиль — один из самых добрых и самых терпеливых людей, которых Юри встречал, но он все равно боится возможного осуждения. Широкая миролюбивая улыбка, адресованная ему, могла бы быть достаточным основанием, чтобы расслабиться хоть немного, но у Эмиля все еще нет ни единой причины, чтобы разговаривать с ним, и Юри держится настороженно.

— Слушай, Юри, — мягко говорит Эмиль. — Я знаю, что они сказали обидные вещи, но тебе стоило быть терпимее. Они лишь завидуют, к тому же, ты старше.

— И чего ты от меня хочешь? — огрызается он в ответ, тщетно пытаясь сохранить свой тон ровным и спокойным. Гнева здесь нет, но ярость, которую демон всегда излучает, и без его присутствия наполняет Юри и готова выплеснуться.

— Тебе стоило бы извиниться, — все еще улыбаясь, терпеливо предлагает Эмиль. Юри казалось до этого, что его улыбка добрая, но теперь в ней нет ничего, кроме снисходительности.

Есть столько всего, что Юри хотел бы ему высказать, но он только стискивает зубы и кивает.

— Ты прав, — соглашается он, и это похоже на пытку; он терпеть не может признаваться в своих слабостях.

— Ты хороший парень, — снова улыбается ему Эмиль. — Я знал, что ты примешь верное решение.

Юри просто кивает, потому что его челюсти сжаты слишком сильно.

Он смотрит, как Эмиль уходит. Ни одной эмоции не проявляется на его лице, но внутри идет борьба миллионов различных чувств и мыслей. Ему стыдно, но это в сравнение не идет с тем, как он расстроен. Его гнев был праведен, и они его заслужили. Он не набросился на них из-за тех слов, что они сказали о нем — но Виктор? Виктор заслуживает лучшего отношения.

Нет никакой нужны в искуплении греха, если в его правильности ты настолько уверен.

— Юри.

Он вздрагивает и рефлекторно оборачивается на зов.

— Виктор, — выдыхает он. Тот глядит на него, заставляя нервничать. Юри не знает, что он будет делать, если Виктор осудит его за то, что он сделал вчера. Мнение Эмиля по сравнению с этим — ничто. Если Виктор будет разочарован в нем, вина и стыд точно перевесят в Юри злость.

— Я слышал о том, что случилось, — низко рокочет Виктор, шагая ближе к Юри, который смотрит на него с опаской, но не пытается отодвинуться. Никифоров останавливается всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него, на самой границе личного пространства. Юри всегда считал, что есть в Викторе необъяснимое притяжение, которое он использует на нем в своих интересах.

Виктор внимательно смотрит на него какое-то время, и чем дольше затягивается молчание, тем сильнее тревога парализует его. Юри — как блудница перед Господом в ожидании, что толпа забросает ее камнями. Его нервы натянуты, и он готов упасть на колени и вымаливать прощение, но все, что он может сделать — это стоять напротив Виктора и ожидать, когда же им будет брошен первый камень.

— Они не заслужили твоих извинений, — тихо говорит ему Виктор, и Юри распахивает глаза, приоткрывая рот, едва ли веря в столь явное одобрение от него. Камень никогда не будет брошен, наказание никогда не наступит. Согласие Виктора с его мнением — словно послание свыше о том, что он на верном пути. — Тебе не нужно мириться с людьми, которые говорят о тебе ужасные вещи.

Виктор отвлекается на что-то, но, похоже, слишком погружен в себя, и Юри молча любуется его профилем.

Его челюсти напряженно стиснуты, и эта резкость смягчается только мягким светом его глаз. Он выглядит потерянным на какую-то секунду, и Юри знает, что он откровенно пялится, но ничего не может поделать с этим. Виктор, должно быть, чувствует этот его взгляд и оборачивается к нему с серьезным выражением лица. Юри сдерживает вздох, когда он смотрит прямо на него, и в который раз поражен в самое сердце. Глаза Виктора нереальные, небесные. Юри никогда и нигде прежде не видел такого льдистого оттенка голубого.

— Ты заслуживаешь быть здесь, — твердо говорит Виктор. — Никто не танцует так красиво, как ты.

Юри поражен тем, как он произносит эти слова — словно он действительно, по-настоящему, всем сердцем верит в то, что говорит. Никто и никогда не верил в него с такой уверенностью и убежденностью до этого.

Виктор на секунду поджимает губы, но после выражение его лица смягчается, и он нежно улыбается. Его пальцы скользят по подбородку Юри, заставляя его сердце замирать. Он широко распахивает глаза, когда большой палец Виктора легко оглаживает его нижнюю губу. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза лишь секунду до того, как Виктор возвращается взглядом к его губам, но этого достаточно, чтобы Юри обдало жаром.

— Я так горд, что ты защищаешь себя, — вкрадчиво урчит Виктор. — Мне нравится, что я вижу те стороны тебя, которые до этого не видел никто.

Юри краснеет. Виктор отпускает его, но все мышцы Юри все еще остаются напряженными. Он пытается заставить себя расслабиться, но его тело будто замерло на грани борьбы за жизнь.

— Если я тебе понадоблюсь, ангел, только позови.

Виктор бросает в его сторону последний пронзительный взгляд, после чего уходит.

Юри глядит на его спину, и его душа поет и жаждет, и кричит.

«Не уходи!» — хочет сказать он.

«Пожалуйста, останься!» — хочет умолять он.

Но он не произносит ни слова.

***

— …рииииииии? Привет?

Юри поднимает глаза, моргая в растерянности. Пхичит выразительно смотрит на него, губы кривятся в усмешке. Юри требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что Пхичит разговаривает с ним.

— Прости, я задумался, — бормочет он и неловко потирает шею. Улыбка Пхичита становится ласковой, и он качает головой.

— Я просто спрашивал, хочешь ли ты мою пасту, — щебечет он, подталкивая свою тарелку к Юри. Он смотрит на нее некоторое время, размышляя, вписывается ли это в его диету, прежде чем решить, что ему все равно.

Он накручивает пасту на вилку, наполовину все еще погруженный в разговор с Виктором и не слишком внимательный к настоящей беседе.

— Челестино нужен кто-то, чтобы помочь позже с классом начинающих, — весело говорит Пхичит, скролля что-то в своем телефоне. Он хмурится, сосредотачиваясь на сообщении, которое, судя по всему, послал ему Чао-Чао. — Хочешь присоединиться ко мне и Лео? Помочь распространить любовь к танцу, все такое?

За столом воцаряется тишина, и Юри вынужден поднять глаза, чтобы наткнуться на пытливый взгляд Пхичита. Он колеблется. Он планировал порепетировать в студии.

Пхичит смотрит на него, и что-то, должно быть, выдает мысли Юри, потому что его улыбка гаснет.

— Будь щедр на свое время, — журит его Пхичит, наклоняя голову. Есть что-то странное в его взгляде, как будто он смотрит ему прямо в душу и ищет что-то.

Юри отводит взгляд и замирает, когда видит Жадность сидящим за столиком неподалеку. Тот приподнимает брови и постукивает по циферблату часов.

— У тебя нет на это времени, — одними губами проговаривает Жадность, и Юри хмурится, на что тот только пожимает плечами и подносит кружку к лицу, скрывая ухмылку.

Юри вновь поворачивает голову, чтобы обнаружить Пхичита, глядящего на него с разочарованием. Его разочарованное лицо сравнится только с расстроенным видом Юко или мамы, заставляя Юри невольно отпрянуть.

Он судорожно обдумывает свои возможности. Он все еще не идеален, работа его ног не так хороша, как должна быть, и… он отступал слишком долго. Юри не мог позволить себе тратить свое время — ни сейчас, ни когда-либо снова.

— Я планировал порепетировать, — решительно извиняется он, и Пхичит закусывает свою нижнюю губу. — Я стараюсь наверстать упущенное.

— Зачем ты танцуешь, Юри? — спрашивает Пхичит. — Я танцую, чтобы поделиться своей любовью к танцу. Я хочу, чтобы зрители были частью истории и опыта, который я проживаю. Я хочу, чтобы каждый полюбил танцевать так же сильно, как это люблю я.

— Я танцую потому, что это единственное, что я умею делать, — Юри опускает взгляд в тарелку. — Я танцую, потому что я хорош в этом.

«Я танцую, потому что я хочу внимания и любви, и хоть раз преуспеть в чем-то».

Они расходятся в разные стороны, когда возвращаются. Пхичит звучит нерешительно, когда прощается, словно он не хочет отпускать Юри, но он не в настроении позволить чувству вины обязать его помочь в классе начинающих. Кроме того, он уверен, что Пхичит прекрасно справится с этим и сам, но тот отпускает его, когда Юри обещает, что они встретятся позднее.

На пути в студию ему встречается госпожа Барановская. Он сжимается под ее внимательным взглядом, но она склоняет голову, когда замечает сумку в его руках.

— Если бы все были так усердны, как вы, — холодно говорит она, и Юри вспыхивает от неожиданного комментария. Он не уверен, комплимент ли это, но что-то в нем хочет воспринимать эти слова именно так.

К счастью, студия, которую они обычно используют, пуста. Юри настраивает свой телефон, подключая его к динамикам.

Он растворяется в музыке, в движениях и шагах, которые вплавились в него, и ему даже нет нужды думать, мышечная память ведет его, пока он работает над техникой и артистизмом.

Слишком нежный, говорят они, недостаточно страсти, недостаточно желания или драйва, но Юри им покажет. В каждый гран жете, в каждый ассамбле, в каждый фуэте Юри бросает себя уверенным жестким порывом. С каждым аллонже, каждым движением его рук и ног он хочет, жаждет стать кем-то великим, чем-то большим, чем он сам.

Музыка останавливается, как и он.

Он смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он болезненно одинок, даже если он осознанно сделал этот выбор, чтобы попрактиковаться, не опасаясь осуждения. Пхичит в студии на другом конце здания, помогает новичкам. Юри закончил. Возможно, он еще мог бы успеть.

Он подходит к колонкам, стоящим у зеркала, наклоняется, чтобы поднять телефон и увидеть, который час. Он нервно кусает губы. Если бы он пошел прямо сейчас, он мог бы успеть на окончание занятия.

— Растяжка Микеле лучше, чем у тебя.

Тишина в студии только множит эхо от голоса Зависти, и, вопреки желанию, Юри чувствует мороз по коже.

Его глаза скользят по отражению в зеркале, пока он не встречается с темным взглядом Зависти.

— Я знаю.

Они смотрят друг на друга секунду или минуту, Юри не уверен, но он отводит взгляд и кладет телефон на пол студии. Пхичит не нуждается в нем, в конце концов, у него есть Лео.

Он бросает на Зависть последний взгляд через зеркало, мягко кладя руку на станок, но понимает, что даже не заметил, как тот исчез. Зависть оставляет ощутимую тяжесть в его солнечном сплетении, и кажется, будто он все еще здесь. Юри не сможет сбежать.

Он делает глубокий вздох и начинает растяжку.

Единственный, кто может оценить его состояние сейчас — он сам, но все равно ему кажется, что тысячи глаз, все ангельское воинство наблюдают за каждым его движением.

На улице темно, когда он заканчивает. Все его мышцы ноют, и он мечтает только наполнить ванную и добавить в воду щедрую порцию соли Эпсома. Сама мысль о теплой воде и о том, как расслабляюще это будет, почти заставляет его застонать.

Может быть, поэтому он не замечает темную фигуру, выходящую из левого коридора. Он врезается в кого-то и спотыкается.

— Извините, — автоматически роняет он, смущаясь, но натыкается взглядом на знакомые, потусторонне-синие глаза. — Виктор!

— Юри! — удивленно восклицает тот. Его губы складываются в знакомую, но все еще прекрасную улыбку. — Куда ты направляешься в такое время?

— Я был… Я репетировал свою партию, — заикается Юри, слова такие же неуклюжие, как он сам. Виктор дарит ему терпеливую улыбку, не обращая внимания на его запинки и нерешительность.

— Я как раз собирался встретиться с другом. Хочешь присоединиться? — спрашивает Виктор, и Юри отводит глаза. Должно быть, это просто вежливость. Он не может действительно иметь это в виду.

— Он действительно имеет это в виду, — слышит он, и Юри почти подскакивает от ужаса. Виктор глядит на него с беспокойством, но Юри игнорирует его в пользу Гордыни.

— Он не просто вежливый, — продолжает Гордыня. — Он хочет выпить с тобой кофе.

— Прямо возле студии есть небольшое кафе, — предлагает Виктор, голос оборачивается вокруг Юри, как шелк. — Я угощаю. Чтобы поощрить твой тяжелый труд.

Юри почти ожидает, что появится Чревоугодие и начнет соблазнять его бесплатной едой, но он этого не делает. С горечью Юри предпологает, что это может быть потому, что ему не нужна помощь, чтобы быть еще большим обжорой. Ему всегда недоставало умеренности в еде.

— Кофе и выпечки не достаточно, чтобы сделать тебя толстым, — ворчит Гордыня, и, даже не глядя на него, Юри может сказать, что тот закатывает глаза. Он не знает, может ли Гордыня читать его мысли, или он просто настолько очевиден.

— Я бы с удовольствием, — наконец соглашается он, когда пауза затягивается.

Виктор заметно светлеет лицом, не хватает только ангельского хора и настоящего луча света, который бы падал на него с небес.

— Восхитительно! — щебечет Виктор, и Юри не сдерживает улыбки от его яркости. Он позволяет Виктору вести его, совсем забыв, что обещал встретиться с Пхичитом.

— Это Крис, — представляет Виктор, на лице нежная улыбка, когда он смотрит на своего друга. Юри смотрит тоже — и сердце пропускает удар. Он пялится, едва не распахнув рот, на человека рядом с Виктором.

— Привет, Юри, — мурлычет Похоть, хлопая глазами, на его скулах легкий намек на румянец. Ничего не указывает на то, что в нем есть что-то неестественное, прямо сейчас он — человек. Нет хвоста, нет рогов, нет черных провалов глаз. Единственная деталь — его глаза зеленые, но цвет нереальный, слишком яркий. Юри кажется, что если он будет смотреть слишком долго, он увидит то, чего видеть не хочет.

— Я, — заикается Юри. Он думал, что он единственный может их видеть. Почему он с Виктором? Известно ли Виктору вообще?

— Виктор, дорогуша, — напевает Похоть, — позволь мне переговорить с Юри с глазу на глаз.

Виктор хмыкает, его глаза слегка сужаются, когда он с подозрением смотрит на друга. Юри чувствует, что он покрывается мурашками. В глазах Похоти, похоже, есть что-то, что заставляет его отступить, и Юри не хочет знать, что именно. Виктор вздыхает, и напряжение покидает его плечи.

— Не вздумай красть его у меня, — говорит Виктор, подмигивая игриво.

Юри все еще ошеломлен этой встречей. Он поднимает глаза, безмолвно умоляя Виктора остаться, но тот уже направляется к стойке кафе, и люди на его пути расступаются, как воды Красного моря.

— Юри-Юри-Юри, — напевает Похоть, весело глядя на него. Он подпирает подбородок кулаком и смотрит на него со знакомым жаром во взгляде.

— Почему ты здесь, Похоть? — Юри сжимает ткань своих штанов, его голос пропадает, зубы почти стиснуты. Его руки дрожат, и он рад, что стол скрывает хотя бы это. Проявление любой слабости перед Грехами заставляет его беспокоиться. Они уже видели его в худшем состоянии, но почему-то ему не хочется демонстрировать больше.

— Я Крис, — поправляет Похоть, угроза чувствуется в его обманчиво ласковом тоне, но на губах играет все та же кокетливая улыбка.

Юри выдыхает, только понимая, что задерживал дыхание, сердце бешено колотится. Общество Похоти всегда заставляет его чувствовать себя таким взволнованным, желая чего-то, чему он не знает названия.

— Почему ты здесь, Крис?

— Я не могу провести время с другом? — ухмыляется Крис. Он наклоняется ближе, и кофейный столик перестает быть преградой, на которую Юри мог бы положиться. — Ты никогда не сможешь сбежать от нас.

Прежде, чем Юри даже может ответить, Виктор возвращается с тремя чашками. Он недовольно кривит губы и утыкается вглядом в стол. Юри чувствует, что они оба смотрят на него, но предпочитает не обращать внимания.

Потихоньку Виктор начинает разговор, и Юри постепенно втягивается. С Крисом на удивление легко общаться, и, возможно, Юри был бы рад иметь такого друга, за исключением всей демонической составляющей.

И если бы Крис не был таким мудаком.

Все время Юри невольно чувствует, будто Похоть — будто Крис — намеренно дразнит его. Он сидит рядом с Виктором, его рука — на спинке его стула, и Юри заставляет себя не пялиться. Вместо этого он агрессивно отпивает кофе и злобно надкусывает свой круассан.

Хуже всего, что Крис продолжает флиртовать и трогать Виктора, и когда тот отворачивается, Юри посылает Похоти тяжелый взгляд. Он думал, что Грехи должны ему помогать. В ответ Крис только усмехается, кокетливо хлопая ресницами.

Крис намеренно кладет руку на бицепс Виктора и сжимает его, не сводя глаз с Юри, которому в этот момент кажется, что его тошнит.

— Виктор, дорогуша, — мурлычет Крис, — огромное спасибо за кофе.

— Не за что, — улыбается ему Виктор, слегка пожимая плечами. Юри вскипает. Он утопает в ревности и злости, пытаясь держать себя в руках. Зависти и Гневу даже не нужно появляться, чтобы подначивать его.

— Но, увы, — драматично стонет Крис, и Юри вздрагивает от того, как непристойно это звучит. — Мне нужно идти.

Он наклоняется, вторгаясь в личное пространство Виктора, и Юри с ужасом смотрит, как Крис оставляет поцелуй на его щеке.

— Увидимся, Юри, — мурлычет Крис, подмигивая с усмешкой. Это звучит как угроза. Виктор машет ему, и Юри сосредотачивается на нем, проглатывая иррациональный страх, когда Крис уходит.

— Вы вместе? — выплевывает он, но тут же бьет себя по губам в ужасе, чувствуя, как нагревается его лицо. Виктор моргает в замешательстве и смеется, оценивающе глядя на него, когда Юри стонет.

— Ты ревнуешь? — весело спрашивает он. Юри лопочет что-то невнятное и размахивает руками, отрицая эти слова, так что Виктор снова смеется.

— Почему? — тянет он. — Мне начинает казаться, что ты не так заинтересован во мне, как я в тебе.

— Ты заинтересован? — поражается Юри. Его голос похож на писк, но, надо отдать должное Виктору, тот не смеется над ним. Напротив, его улыбка становится необъяснимо нежной, и от этого Юри краснеет только сильнее.

— Я очень заинтересован, — уточняет Виктор. — Рад, что мы это прояснили.

Лицо Юри глубокого красного цвета, но он не может сдержать смущенной улыбки.

Они остаются в кафе еще на некоторое время, теперь, когда Крис ушел, все внимание Виктора безраздельно приковано к Юри. Каждое прикосновение, каждый взгляд — это манна небесная для Юри, наполняющая его душу любовью и вниманием, которых он так жаждал. Он никогда не позволял себе мечтать об этом, никогда не думал, что с ним случится что-то подобное.

Тот факт, что Виктор в нем заинтересован, уже сам по себе объясняется только лишь божественным вмешательством.

Когда они наконец расстаются, Юри не удивлен, увидев ожидающего его Похоть на углу здания. Юри снова называет его Похотью, потому что зеленый цвет глаз сменился на черный, и он не может игнорировать хвост, обнимающий его тело, как развратный любовник. Рога, заметные в его волосах — последнее напоминание, что он — не человек.

— В какую игру ты играешь? — тихо интересуется Юри. Он не сердится, просто не может, не с головокружением от общества Виктора, которое подарило ему крылья. Ничто не может его расстроить сейчас.

— Ты хорошо реагируешь на ревность и зависть, — с улыбкой сообщает Похоть, слегка склонив голову.

Юри смотрит на него с недоверием и скрещивает руки на груди, но Похоть в ответ только пожимает плечами:

— Иначе бы ты ничего не сказал никогда.

Похоть лениво ухмыляется ему, прежде чем исчезнуть, и последние слова повисают в воздухе, пробирая Юри до костей:

— Пожалуйста, кстати.

Когда он проверяет свой мобильный, количество сообщений и пропущенных звонков от Пхичита удивляет его.

«ЖДИ МЕНЯ. Не уходи без меня»

«Ты где?»

«Юри возьми трубку. Пожалуйста»

***

Это не только Похоть. Везде, куда бы Юри не пошел, Семь Смертных Грехов преследуют его. Люди, которых он никогда раньше не замечал, внезапно оказываются демонами, с которыми в последнее время он познакомился чересчур близко.

Гнев — это подросток в его балетном классе, его злобные взгляды все еще достаточно интенсивны, чтобы заставить кожу на затылке чувствовать покалывание. Когда он замечает его в первый раз, Гнев даже не признает его, только закатывает глаза и возвращается к станку. Юри вспоминает, что Челестино ранее упоминал его превосходный аттитюд. Он не знает, как он мог об этом забыть.

Жадность — один из владельцев собак, которого Юри все время встречал в парке, когда у него еще был Викчан. Он останавливается, когда видит их, и когда хаски Жадности смотрит на него, он леденеет. На секунду ему кажется, что собака становится вдвое больше, в его пасти зубов столько, что при взгляде на морду замечаешь только их, а глаза — ярко-красные. Юри моргает — и адская гончая исчезает. Он спешит уйти подальше.

Праздность — это его сосед, семнадцатилетний мальчик-китаец, живущий по соседству. Юри проходил мимо него в коридоре тысячу раз раньше, ездил в том же лифте, но никогда не замечал вспышек черного в его глазах.

Зависть — помощник Виктора, следующий за ним с задумчивым выражением лица. Юри не знает — круги под его глазами являются мэйкапом или просто синяками, но это становится не важно, когда тот смотрит в его глаза бездонной тьмой.

Гордыня — их продюсер. Громкий, импульсивный и высокомерный. Юри жаловался Пхичиту на него раньше, но он не может отрицать, что парень знает свое дело. Как не может отрицать то, что Гордыня сделал для него, и то человеческое, что он однажды видел в нем.

Почему Юри не заметил их раньше? Почему он замечает их сейчас? Хуже всего, что они никогда не представлялись ему демонами раньше. Он никогда не замечал, насколько нечеловеческие у них глаза.

Как долго они присутствовали в жизни Юри, ожидая момента его слабости? Как долго они за ним следят?

Юри получает ответ, когда заходит к семье. Первое, что он видит — его мать и Чревоугодие — с саке в руке и румянцем на щеках.

Он столбенеет, бледнея.

Чревоугодие — его тетя, лучшая подруга его матери. На стенах есть ее фото, фотографии ее с Юри. Юри вырос под ее надзором — черт, да она — та, кто вдохновил его на занятия балетом!

Его мать покидает их на минуту, и когда она не может слышать, Юри склоняется к Чревоугодию.

— Что ты сделала с Минако-сенсей? — его голос ломается, и взгляд ее глаз странного оттенка коричневого, как он теперь замечает, смягчается.

— Юри, — бормочет она, — я и есть Минако-сенсей.

— Нет, — Юри качает головой в отрицании. — Я не… я не понимаю, это не имеет смысла!

— На кону есть куда более важные вещи, которых ты даже вообразить не можешь, — успокаивает Минако, но это не помогает разобраться в путанице и беспокойстве, которые одолевают Юри.

— Ты не человек, — задыхается он, глядя на нее. — Ты монстр!

— О, Юри, — вздыхает Минако. — Однажды ты поймешь, что настоящие чудовища — это люди… — она откидывается назад, улыбаясь, и эта недоговоренность заставляет Юри отшатнуться. — Тогда, возможно, ты поймешь.

***

— Ты слишком много трудишься.

Юри уже даже не вздрагивает. Он настолько привык к появлению Грехов из ниоткуда, что вторжение в частную жизнь его уже не волнует. Он поворачивается к Праздности и приподнимает вопросительно бровь. Тот в ответ только улыбается, кивая, на его щеках легкий румянец.

Праздность растягивается на его диване, обняв одну из его подушек и с телефоном в руке. Юри никогда не видел кого-то расслабленнее, чем Праздность в этот момент. Он хмурится, глядя на телефон. Странно. Ему любопытно, с кем могут переписываться демоны.

— Я подумал, что сегодня ты мог бы просто расслабиться и отдохнуть. Дни отдыха важны, ты должен дать себе время на восстановление, — советует тот. Немного нервирует слушать поучения от кого-то, кто выглядит младше тебя, но Юри все равно кивает, возвращаясь к своей лапше.

— У меня были планы встретиться с Пхичитом и Лео, — бормочет он. За этим следует громкий треск, и Юри вздрагивает от удивления, лапша с всплеском падает назад в его чашку. Когда он поворачивается на звук, Праздность мрачно смотрит на него, обломки его телефона лежат перед ним.

Юри смотрит, затаив дыхание. Голова Праздности поворачивается, и когда они встречаются взглядами, Юри требуются все силы, чтобы не закричать. Грехи — странная смесь человека и демона, но прямо сейчас в Праздности больше демонического, чем чего-либо еще. Его глаза превратились в щели, заполненные чернотой, лицо покрыто трещинами, сквозь которые видно огонь.

Праздность делает глубокий вдох, и его благодушная, милая улыбка возвращается на его лицо. Трещины на его человеческой маске исчезают, пока не возвращаются веснушки и румянец.

— Просто отмени все. Ты и так видишь их практически каждый день.

Юри все еще испуган, поэтому молча кивает. Праздность кажется таким расслабленным, будто вот-вот вплавится в диван. Юри кидает на него еще один взгляд, после чего достает телефон.

Он открывает групповой чат с Пхичитом и Лео и задумчиво зависает над ним, прежде чем набирает сообщение:

«Не могу сегодня, ребят, извините: (Слишком устал после вчерашней репетиции, нужно немного отдохнуть»

Пхичит читает его почти мгновенно, его имя выскакивает под сообщением Юри. Он наблюдает, как Пхичит набирает сообщение, но оно не приходит. Пузырь исчезает, и Юри хмурится, кусая нервно губы. Он надеется, что Пхичит не расстроился из-за него.

Юри доедает свою лапшу и бросает взгляд на диван, чтобы проверить, как там Праздность, но тот уже исчез. Он хмыкает, пожимая плечами, и отправляется в спальню.

Открывает дверь и моргает, увидев Праздность лежащим в его кровати, с максимально беззаботным выражением на лице. Тот поворачивается и улыбается ему, прежде чем похлопать по пустому месту рядом.

Медленно, нерешительно, но Юри присоединяется к нему. У Праздности уже есть его ноутбук на коленях с открытой вкладкой его любимого шоу на Netflix, и Юри, возможно, надо бы забеспокоиться, что его знают настолько хорошо, но он прогоняет эту мысль.

Ему не стоило бы, но Юри все же позволяет себе расслабиться, сосредотачиваясь на происходящем на экране.

Время пролетает незаметно. Праздность ничего не говорит, только иногда восклицает, реагируя на происходящее в шоу. Это так отличается от увиденного ранее, и это заставляет Праздность казаться более человечным.

Но, несмотря на произошедшее, Юри чувствует себя в разы более расслабленным, чем в предыдущие несколько недель. Он не особо давал себе передышку, исключая время, проведенное в студии в одиночестве, но это больше не считается. Раньше танец был его способом снять стресс, как единственное, в чем он действительно мог быть свободен, сейчас же…

Его вырывает из задумчивости пронзительная трель дверного звонка, хорошо слышная в его крохотной квартире. Юри хмурится и собирается отправиться к входной двери, когда Праздность останавливает его, крепко удерживая за плечо.

— Просто притворись, что тебя нет, — предлагает он, и идея кажется более соблазнительной, чем должна бы — не потому, что Юри лень подняться, он просто опасается встречи с кем угодно в своем состоянии. Он почти ложится назад, когда незванный гость начинает колотить в дверь, громкий стук наполняет комнаты и заставляет Юри вздрагивать.

— Блядь, — бормочет он, вставая. На этот раз Праздность не останавливает его, и Юри вздыхает, подходя к двери. Стук не прекращается, и Юри делает глубокий вдох, морально готовясь к социальному взаимодействию. С громким выдохом он открывает дверь, не ожидая увидеть знакомое лицо.

— Пхичит? — удивляется он, не ожидая увидеть своего лучшего друга.

— Ты! — рычит тот, и Юри делает инстинктивный шаг назад, пораженный сталью в его голосе. Этот человек совсем не похож на Пхичита, которого Юри знает и любит. Его глаза полыхают праведным огнем, голос сочится ядом, и Юри… просто напуган. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но слова застревают в горле, и Пхичит даже не смотрит на него, он смотрит…

— Как ты посмел?! — кипятится Пхичит, пристально глядя на Жадность. Тот скользит по нему оценивающим взглядом, прежде чем усмешка кривит его губы.

— Долго же ты не замечал.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты действовал за нашими спинами! — шипит Пхичит. — Ты нарушил правила!

— Он позволил нам, — лицо Жадности не меняется, голос звучит бесстрастно, когда он отвечает с плохо скрываемым развлечением. Он выглядит так, будто смеется над Пхичитом, и это не имеет не малейшего смысла. — Ты недостаточно хорошо следил за своим подопечным, не так ли?

— Юри не позволил бы вам этого! — рычит Пхичит, и сердце Юри замирает. Жадность в ответ смеется, и это первый раз, когда Юри слышит его смех; есть что-то потустороннее в этом звуке, и эхо его смеха заставляет Юри напрячься.

— Почему бы тебе не спросить своего друга? — веселится Жадность, и когда Пхичит поворачивается, Юри не в силах посмотреть ему в глаза, одолеваемый стыдом и чувством вины.

— Юри… — шепчет Пхичит, заставляя его сердце сжаться. Юри чувствует, как его дыхание учащается, и он сжимает кулаки, пытаясь справиться с тревогой. Но это не спасает его от пронзительного взгляда его друга. — Как ты мог позволить им помочь тебе?

— Я просто… Я хотел, чтобы все было в порядке, они были нужны мне, чтобы…

— Они не были нужны тебе, Юри! — обрывает его Пхичит. — Мы помогали вам, мы поддерживали вас, тебе не нужно было обращаться к ним!

— Они помогли мне, — сквозь зубы отвечает Юри. — Все идет хорошо, неужели ты не видишь? Я так близок к тому, чтобы получить свою роль назад, и я стал лучше, и я счастлив, и…

— Юри, они используют тебя! — крик Пхичита действует на него, как пощечина.

— Он считает, что тобой настолько легко управлять, — шепчет Гнев, и Юри сжимает кулаки, надеясь, что руки перестанут дрожать, но это не помогает. Глаза Пхичита опасно сужаются, когда он разворачивается к Гневу в нечеловеческой, праведной ярости, искажающей черты его лица.

Юри не узнает существо, в которое превратился его лучший друг.

— Не говори за меня, демон! — агрессивно протестует Пхичит, почти выплевывая последнее слово.

— Что же ты тогда имел в виду? — тихо спрашивает Юри, и Пхичит поворачивается к нему, взгляд его карих глаз теплый и заботливый. Знакомый.

— Они демоны, Юри, — в отчаянии говорит Пхичит. — Они пришли к тебе, когда ты был слабее всего.

Слабый. Юри шокированно смотрит на своего лучшего друга. Это то, что Пхичит думает о нем? С момента смерти Викчана он только и думал, что Юри был слабым?

Если что-то Юри и ненавидел — так это считаться слабым.

— По крайней мере, мы были честны, — заявляет Жадность за его спиной и кладет Юри на плечо свою тяжелую руку. Этот жест кажется собственническим, но вызывает меньший внутренний протест, чем, возможно, стоило бы. — Не так ли, Щедрость?

Пхичит тут же замолкает, выражение лица становится нечитаемым.

— Я… Что? — ошеломленно спрашивает Юри. — Щедрость? Что ты имеешь в виду? О чем ты говоришь?

Пхичит дергается, когда Жадность начинает мрачно хохотать.

— Юри, — умоляюще начинает Пхичит, когда Жадность грубо его обрывает.

— Он лгал тебе, — издевается Жадность, сильнее сжимая плечо Юри — и его сердце сжимается тоже. — Они все лгали вам с самого начала.

— Это не так, — бормочет Пхичит, протягивая руку к Юри — и тот отодвигается инстинктивно, не в состоянии справиться с шоком. Чуланонт бледнеет, но Юри все равно. Он всегда считал, что может положиться на Пхичита — черт, он бы не думая назвал его своим лучшим другом! И, оказывается, он лгал ему все это время?..

— Он ангел, один из Добродетелей, — говорит Гнев. — Он притворялся твоим другом. Он никогда не сказал бы тебе правду.

— Я и есть твой друг! — слабо протестует Пхичит, но Юри яростно качает головой. Блядь. Он так зол!

Его губы кривятся в презрении, и Пхичит отступает. Единственным якорем с реальностью сейчас являются объятия Гнева и Жадности, которые его поддерживают — и удерживают на ногах.

— Ты мне солгал! — обвиняет Юри, и лицо Пхичита становится иллюстрацией человека, убитого горем. — Думаю, ты должен уйти.

Пхичит открывает рот, но Юри отворачивается, качая головой. Он просто не может смотреть ему в глаза.

— Уходи.

— Юри, — шепчет Пхичит. — Ты не знаешь цену, которую тебе придется заплатить. То, что на кону… Виктор не тот, кем кажется…

Пхичит — Ной, чье пророчество проигнорировано, и спасение не придет. Его слова изречены так, словно он есть Истина, снизошедшая на род человеческий, чтобы пристыдить всех — пристыдить Юри. А Юри? Он не хочет быть частью всего этого.

— Я сказал тебе уйти, Щедрость.

Юри захлопывает дверь, опирается на нее, дрожа, и ему требуются все его силы, чтобы не сползти на пол. Он игнорирует отчаянный стук в дверь и мольбы Пхичита, жмурясь и пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Не волнуйся, мы о нем позаботимся, — говорит Жадность. В его улыбке есть что-то зловещее, а после он исчезает.

Стук прекращается.

Сердце Юри сжимается, но он силой заставляет себя отвлечься.

Когда он оборачивается, он не удивлен, увидев всех семерых демонов в своей гостиной.

— Кто? Кто еще мне солгал? — требует он. Они переглядываются, обмениваясь безмолвными репликами.

— Ты заслуживаешь правды, — наконец подает голос Гордыня; он звучит низко и сочувственно. — Ты заслуживаешь знать.

К нему подходит Чревоугодие, и видеть ее сейчас тоже больно — Пхичит, в конце концов, не единственный, кто ему солгал, как он может доверять ей?

— Вот, — на мгновение ее глаза темно-карие, знакомый Юри с детства цвет. Она протягивает руку, и на ее ладони есть кольцо, яркое золото издевательски переливается в свете ламп. Юри пялится на него, захлестываемый странным чувством: часть его требует схватить его, часть — желает убежать и спрятаться.

— Что это? — все-таки произносит он, голос хриплый, взгляд приклеен к кольцу. Ему нужен ответ.

— Так ты узнаешь правду, — спокойно говорит Жадность. Опасная аура, окружавшая его, пока Пхичит… пока Щедрость был здесь, почти исчезла, и он снова привычно сдержан.

— Как я могу этому верить? — голос Юри срывается, это смущает, но он все же держит голову высоко поднятой. Он спрашивает всех из них, но его взгляд направлен на Чревоугодие. — Ты мне тоже лгала.

Грация сквозит в каждом ее движении, когда Чревоугодие расправляет плечи и смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Если ты возьмешь его, я расскажу тебе правду.

Юри не разрывает зрительный контакт, протягивая руку и забирая у нее кольцо, надевает его на безымянный палец правой руки, не задумываясь, и необъяснимое чувство завершенности, как от принятого тяжелого решения, оседает в его теле. Он смотрит на свою руку.

Кольцо чувствуется правильно, как будто оно наконец-то там, где и должно быть.

Когда Юри снова поднимает взгляд, он почти кричит, но дыхание перехватывает от ужаса.

Грехи всегда были похожи на смесь демонического и человеческого, и для него их внешность была человекоподобной в большей степени. Если не считать вспышки гнева у Праздности около часа назад, они всегда неплохо контролировали свою человеческую форму.

Но теперь… это и близко не похоже на человека. Он видит Чревоугодие, и он видит свою тетю Минако, две отдельных сущности в одном сосуде, границы между которыми почти отсутствуют. Он не может точно сказать, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. Их формы необъяснимо и плотно переплетены, и Юри — он просто знает.

Та, что склоняет перед ним голову — Чревоугодие, но именно тетя Минако — та, кто грустно улыбается ему.

***

— Я заключила сделку, еще давно, — говорит Чревоугодие. Юри закрывает глаза и кладет голову на стол, слушая ее. — Я просто хотела быть знаменитой. Хотела выбраться из Хасецу и прославиться. Хотела быть красивой.

Она на мгновение замолкает, погруженная в себя.

— Меня попросили об одолжении. Я не раздумывала слишком долго, и если бы я только знала, какую цену мне придется заплатить… — она резко замолкает и оглядывается по сторонам.

Юри ждет продолжения, но Чревоугодие только качает головой.

— Если бы я только знала… — повторяет она, и он точно представляет, какие мысли в ее голове сейчас. — А ты… Ты не плакал, когда родился, — спокойно, размеренно говорит она. Это абсолютно отличается от командного тона, который она использует в балетной студии. — Ты был отмечен, — ее голос срывается, и это первое ее проявление слабости, которое Юри видит за всю жизнь, и его сердце сжимается от желания прикоснуться к ней, утешить.

Она вздыхает.

— Я не знаю, что это был за знак на вашей груди, но… ангелы и демоны — они знали тебя. Они знали о тебе. Они сказали, что ждали тебя. Твое рождение было предсказано еще задолго до того, как твои родители даже запланировали твое появление.

Юри ничего об этом не знал. Его родители никогда не говорили ему — и даже не делали намеков на то, что Юри, возможно, не был нормальным, не принадлежал этому миру. Холодок бежит по его спине, и ему приходится постараться, чтобы не дрожать.

— Обо мне они сказали то же самое, — саркастически сообщает Чревоугодие. Ее губы изгибаются в подобии улыбки. — Правда, я не думала, что они будут заинтересованы и в тебе тоже, но… — она отводит глаза. — В день твоего первого концерта… Он пришел.

Она выглядит погруженной в воспоминания, почти зачарованной. «Кто?», — думает Юри.

Кольцо обжигает его палец. Он накрывает его ладонью, пытаясь охладить ожог.

— Это был первый раз, когда Он тебя заметил, — продолжает Чревоугодие. Она несколько секунд смотрит на кольцо, а потом отводит взгляд.

Его горло словно зажато в тиски, и он едва в состоянии прохрипеть короткое:

— Кто?

Чревоугодие поворачивается к нему, и впервые с того времени, как он знаком с демонами, он видит ее как свою тетю Минако. Она выглядит несчастной, почти извиняющейся.

И она ничего не говорит. В этом нет нужды.

***

Есть кое-что, что Юри начинает осознавать.

Грехи — это всего лишь извращенные формы любви.

Любви к себе. Любви к деньгам, власти, сексу, комфорту, еде, тому, что не является твоим.

Извращенные формы, но все еще любви.

Конечно, все, что вы любите больше, чем Господа — лишь ложные божества.

Но была ли действительно их вина в этой любви?

Он начинает видеть Грехи по-другому — трудно этого не сделать, не когда на его пальце кольцо, которое позволяет видеть их насквозь. Если раньше он думал, что демонические глаза и хвосты, и треснувшая кожа, сквозь которую виден адский огонь, ужасны, то все это — ничто по сравнению с Истиной, которая приходит вместе с кольцом. Они не могут скрыться от этого, не могут солгать. Юри видит, насколько уродлива тьма, которая окутала их души, пропитала их до самого центра.

И все же, Юри видит, что они такие же, как он.

Потерянные. Немного одинокие. Отчаявшиеся.

Он узнает их имена и их судьбы, узнает, что они любили настолько, чтобы отказаться от всего остального. Возможно, это последняя капля, но это делает их похожими на людей — которыми они и были, когда-то давно. Женщинами и мужчинами с мечтами — невыполнимыми (по крайней мере, для обычных людей).

Юри страшно смотреть в зеркало. Он не знает, понравится ли ему то, что он увидит.

Прежде, чем он отправится ко сну этой ночью, он сжимает кольцо в ладони. Завтра все изменится.

Завтра Юри узрит Истину.

***

Юри открывает глаза — и вокруг все залито ослепительным белым светом. Он вздрагивает и заслоняется рукой. Это болезненно, и перед глазами остаются белые пятна, даже когда свет уменьшается до терпимого уровня.

Он оглядывается, не понимая, где он. Не только свет — все в комнате белое. Чистый, безупречный цвет, лишенный жизни. Почти стерильный.

Есть определенное чувство, которое испытываешь, возвращаясь в места, где ты рос. Юри и его семья не жили в Японии, по меньшей мере, лет десять, но все же, когда они приезжали в гости к родственникам, он всегда испытывал ностальгические чувства, пропитанные необъяснимой горечью. Словно ты дома, даже когда это не так. Япония уже давно не была ему домом, но и Детройт не был — хоть Юри и изменился за то время, что прожил в Америке, но Япония все еще была его частью и повлияла на то, кем он является сейчас.

И именно такое же чувство ощущает Юри прямо сейчас, сворачивая в боковой коридор по какому-то наитию. Ноги несут его сами, словно знают, куда идти, хоть он и не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, куда попадет.

Юри не знает, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он проснулся в белой комнате, но он все-таки в итоге доходит до конца коридора, встречая на пути огромную дверь почти во всю стену.

На ее деревянной поверхности вырезаны ангелы — от архангелов до ангелов-хранителей. Его немного подташнивает, потому что каким-то образом он знает их — если его спросят, кажется, он смог бы назвать их всех по именам.

Юри не чувствует ничего, когда проходит сквозь двери, как будто ее и нет, и снова оказывается ослепленным сиянием. Где-то внутри он чувствует, что должен быть напуган, но есть спокойствие, которое заполняет все его существо.

Он моргает. Через какое-то время он может видеть комнату, и сперва думает, что она очень похожа на ту, где он очутился сперва — изумительно белая и лишенная любого другого цвета. Разница в том, что в этой комнате есть люди.

Нет — не люди. Ангелы.

Юри бесстрастно рассматривает их. Ему кажется, что он должен испытывать хоть что-то, глядя на их черты, но нет ничего. Юри приближается к ним, бесшумный.

Кажется, они не замечают его, и он удивлен (хотя ему не стоило бы — никто никогда не замечает его).

Когда он приближается к ним, до него наконец доносятся обрывки разговора, который абсолютно не несет для него смысла, но чем дольше он слушает, тем больше понимает, что речь о нем.

— Мы ничего не можем с этим сделать. Это не в нашей власти.

— Пожалуйста! Юри того стоит, он стоит, чтобы за него бороться!

Юри хмурится. Он задумчиво склоняет голову, разглядывая существо, которое выглядит смутно знакомым. Мысль о том, что они обсуждают его за его спиной, неприятна.

— Человеку, который не хочет спастись, не помочь.

А он? Он сам хочет, чтобы за него боролись? Он снова хмурится. Ему нравится его жизнь, за что они собираются воевать?

— Ты забываешь, брат. Он совершенно точно не обычный человек.

Все части картины встают на место с тихим щелчком.

Нет. Конечно же, он не человек.

***

Юри просыпается с бешено колотящимся сердцем, взмокший и в слезах. Он садится, вдруг понимая, что не один.

— Отдыхай, — шепчет Гуанхонг. — Засыпай снова.

Юри всхлипывает, дышит часто и громко в тишине своей спальни, с силой жмурясь.

— Я не могу!.. Я не понимаю! Мне нужно!.. Я хочу!.. — он захлебывается словами, голова кружится, и он едва осознает, что Гуанхонг исчезает. Его трясет, зрение плывет, потому что одиночество еще хуже, чем скрытное присутствие демона. Тишина и темнота комнаты ошеломляющие, только усугубляют его состояние. Юри снова закрывает глаза, пытаясь остановить приближающуюся паническую атаку.

Он был не готов к внезапному появлению кого-то за своей спиной.

Он замирает.

Это не Гуанхонг.

Чья-то рука мягко ложится на его спину, и Юри… просто плавится под этим прикосновением, отчаянно нуждающийся в тепле и поддержке, он готов искать утешение даже в этом. Его простыни негромко шуршат, но он не оглядывается назад, не в силах обернуться.

Он может только оставаться неподвижным, потому что незнакомец прямо позади него, его рука твердо держит Юри за плечи, когда он прижимается грудью к его спине.

— Кто вы? — хрипит Юри, но незнакомец не отвечает. Слышен мягкий вздох, а потом чьи-то губы нежно касаются его шеи.

— Я же сказал тебе позвать меня, если я буду тебе необходим, — говорит неизвестный. Юри застывает. — Засыпай.

Юри хочет так много сказать, столь о многом спросить, но все забывается, когда сперва пальцы скользят сквозь волосы Юри, а потом мягкое давление руки на его плечах опрокидывает его на кровать.

Он смотрит в красивый синий цвет. Это последнее, что он видит, прежде чем сон снова забирает его в свои объятья.

Когда он просыпается утром, простыни рядом холодные. Он хмурится, не в силах осознать, почему вообще решил, что они должны быть теплыми.

***

Юри приходит в студию. Это последний день перед костюмированными репетициями и техническими прогонами, и это последний день, когда он может доказать себе, что достоин своей роли.

На его телефоне более двадцати пропущенных звонков и пятидесяти неотвеченных сообщений.

Когда Юри видит своих друзей, он не может удержаться от разочарования. Он смотрит на них, и впервые он видит их настоящие сущности и всю их ложь.

Он пытался подготовиться к тому, что некоторые из его близких друзей могут оказаться не теми, кем он их считал, но это не спасает от раздирающей боли в сердце. Он уже знал о Пхичите, конечно, но он озирается по сторонам, краснея от ярости, и видит ангелов, наблюдающих за ним.

Минами. Эмиль. Даже Лилия и Микки!

Юри с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не наорать на них за их предательство, за каждый момент, что они провели рядом с ним, скрывая свое истинное лицо и свои намерения. Они лгали ему и не позволяли ему знать, будто он был лишь глупым ребенком.

Пхичит — нет, Щедрость — пытается подойти к нему, но один из других останавливает его. Юри бросает на него один только взгляд — темный, уязвленный, но тот только вздрагивает.

Бешенство и страсть в его крови, когда они репетируют, заставляют его выступать с захватывающими дух мастерством и безупречностью. Челестино, конечно, замечает это, но даже его похвалы недостаточно, чтобы погасить огонь гнева, пылающий в груди Юри.

С неприкрытой гордостью Юри принимает назад свою роль, и он не может устоять, бросая вызывающий взгляд в направлении ангелов. Он едва сдерживает торжествующую усмешку. Они не являются Божественными Добродетелями, просто те, кто должен быть полной противоположностью Семи Смертных Грехов. Они — ничто по сравнению с ним.

Они выдерживают его взгляд торжественно и молчаливо, что на секунду выбивает Юри из колеи.

Но он отворачивается и отказывается смотреть на них впредь.

Из угла студии Юрий и Джей-Джей наблюдают за ним.

Юри направляется к кофейне, где он часто встречается с Юко. Это одно из немногих безопасных мест, которое он оставил незапятнанным для ангелов и демонов.

Ему необходимо увидеть Юко. Она всегда добра к нему, всегда была рядом и всегда была готова откликнуться на любую его просьбу с улыбкой. Если и был кто-то, на кого он всегда мог рассчитывать, это точно была…

— Юри.

Он поднимает взгляд и чувствует, как стынет кровь в жилах. Его кольцо вспыхивает на секунду, но поражает его зрелище перед ним.

Ангел.

— Доброта, — приветливо окликает ее Георгий, внезапно оказывающийся рядом с Юри. Юко поджимает губы, но, что удивительно, улыбается в ответ.

— Здравствуй, Зависть, — мягко говорит Юко, и переводит взгляд. — Юри, — повторяет она. Потом замолкает, разглядывая его, и Юри позволяет, не сводя с нее глаз в ответ. Она глядит на него понимающе, будто может видеть сквозь все его стены и щиты. — Есть некоторые вещи, которых ты не знаешь.

— Я знаю достаточно! — огрызается Юри, его плечи тут же напрягаются и приподнимаются в защитном жесте. Они продолжают обращаться с ним, будто он настолько наивный и простой, что не сможет понять, когда ему лгут. Он недостаточно хорош? Он слишком слаб, чтобы принять правду?

Юри сжимает руки, лежащие на столе, в кулаки, его кольцо на мгновение сияет, и Юко тут же смотрит на него.

Ее спокойное, милое лицо тут же становится хмурым, крылья за ее спиной, которые Юри теперь может видеть, опасно распахиваются. Он оглядывается, но никто из присутствующих в кафе, кажется, не замечает этого.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — тихо говорит Юри. Юко, похоже, его даже не слышит, взгляд все еще прикован к кольцу.

— Почему ты его носишь? — требовательно спрашивает она.

— Ты знаешь, почему, — самодовольно отвечает за него Георгий, его заостренный хвост вьется из стороны в сторону, как у довольного кота. Юко тут же сдувается, и крылья за ее спиной понуро складываются.

— Значит, ты сделал свой выбор, — бормочет она. — Вот, кто ты на самом деле.

— Да, я выбрал, — соглашается Юри.  
Юри приходит в студию. Это последний день перед костюмированными репетициями и техническими прогонами, и это последний день, когда он может доказать себе, что достоин своей роли.

На его телефоне более двадцати пропущенных звонков и пятидесяти неотвеченных сообщений.

Когда Юри видит своих друзей, он не может удержаться от разочарования. Он смотрит на них, и впервые он видит их настоящие сущности и всю их ложь.

Он пытался подготовиться к тому, что некоторые из его близких друзей могут оказаться не теми, кем он их считал, но это не спасает от раздирающей боли в сердце. Он уже знал о Пхичите, конечно, но он озирается по сторонам, краснея от ярости, и видит ангелов, наблюдающих за ним.

Минами. Эмиль. Даже Лилия и Микки!

Юри с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не наорать на них за их предательство, за каждый момент, что они провели рядом с ним, скрывая свое истинное лицо и свои намерения. Они лгали ему и не позволяли ему знать, будто он был лишь глупым ребенком.

Пхичит — нет, Щедрость — пытается подойти к нему, но один из других останавливает его. Юри бросает на него один только взгляд — темный, уязвленный, но тот только вздрагивает.

Бешенство и страсть в его крови, когда они репетируют, заставляют его выступать с захватывающими дух мастерством и безупречностью. Челестино, конечно, замечает это, но даже его похвалы недостаточно, чтобы погасить огонь гнева, пылающий в груди Юри.

С неприкрытой гордостью Юри принимает назад свою роль, и он не может устоять, бросая вызывающий взгляд в направлении ангелов. Он едва сдерживает торжествующую усмешку. Они не являются Божественными Добродетелями, просто те, кто должен быть полной противоположностью Семи Смертных Грехов. Они — ничто по сравнению с ним.

Они выдерживают его взгляд торжественно и молчаливо, что на секунду выбивает Юри из колеи.

Но он отворачивается и отказывается смотреть на них впредь.

Из угла студии Юрий и Джей-Джей наблюдают за ним.

Юри направляется к кофейне, где он часто встречается с Юко. Это одно из немногих безопасных мест, которое он оставил незапятнанным для ангелов и демонов.

Ему необходимо увидеть Юко. Она всегда добра к нему, всегда была рядом и всегда была готова откликнуться на любую его просьбу с улыбкой. Если и был кто-то, на кого он всегда мог рассчитывать, это точно была…

— Юри.

Он поднимает взгляд и чувствует, как стынет кровь в жилах. Его кольцо вспыхивает на секунду, но поражает его зрелище перед ним.

Ангел.

— Доброта, — приветливо окликает ее Георгий, внезапно оказывающийся рядом с Юри. Юко поджимает губы, но, что удивительно, улыбается в ответ.

— Здравствуй, Зависть, — мягко говорит Юко, и переводит взгляд. — Юри, — повторяет она. Потом замолкает, разглядывая его, и Юри позволяет, не сводя с нее глаз в ответ. Она глядит на него понимающе, будто может видеть сквозь все его стены и щиты. — Есть некоторые вещи, которых ты не знаешь.

— Я знаю достаточно! — огрызается Юри, его плечи тут же напрягаются и приподнимаются в защитном жесте. Они продолжают обращаться с ним, будто он настолько наивный и простой, что не сможет понять, когда ему лгут. Он недостаточно хорош? Он слишком слаб, чтобы принять правду?

Юри сжимает руки, лежащие на столе, в кулаки, его кольцо на мгновение сияет, и Юко тут же смотрит на него.

Ее спокойное, милое лицо тут же становится хмурым, крылья за ее спиной, которые Юри теперь может видеть, опасно распахиваются. Он оглядывается, но никто из присутствующих в кафе, кажется, не замечает этого.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — тихо говорит Юри. Юко, похоже, его даже не слышит, взгляд все еще прикован к кольцу.

— Почему ты его носишь? — требовательно спрашивает она.

— Ты знаешь, почему, — самодовольно отвечает за него Георгий, его заостренный хвост вьется из стороны в сторону, как у довольного кота. Юко тут же сдувается, и крылья за ее спиной понуро складываются.

— Значит, ты сделал свой выбор, — бормочет она. — Вот, кто ты на самом деле.

— Да, я выбрал, — соглашается Юри.

***

— Пей! — велит Минако, хихикая ему в ухо и вручая очередной коктейль.

Юри выпивает его залпом, потребность в легкости и уверенности, которые приносит алкоголь, перебарывает его страх снова опозориться. Минако передает ему стакан за стаканом, и Юри пьет до тех пор, пока его мозг не оказывается в благостном оцепенении и не остается ничего, кроме тепла в его венах. Он не знает, почему он продолжает принимать от нее коктейли и почему, казалось, не может остановиться, но алкоголь отбивает все вопросы.

Юри просто хочет забыться. Он не хочет вспоминать о лицах Добродетелей, которые смотрели на него так, будто он был любопытным экспериментом, внезапно вышедшим из-под контроля. Он хочет забыть их имена, то время, что он провел вместе с ними, не зная правды. Он хочет забыть об их предательстве и их обмане.

Хочет забыть Юко, годы, когда они росли вместе, как светла ее улыбка и как нежны ее руки. Как она добра, всегда поддерживающая и желающая самого лучшего ему и всем остальным.

Хочет забыть Пхичита, своего неизменного лучшего друга, его подбадривания и объятия, как он щедр на свое время, и любовь, и улыбки.

Хочет забыть Минами, постоянно готового учиться и улучшаться, и всегда такого скромного. Хочет забыть Лео и его неизменную поддержку, его самоконтроль и его страстность. Забыть Лилию, которая вдохновляла его работать усерднее и усерднее. Забыть Эмиля, всегда терпеливого, которого тяжело разозлить и который быстро прощает.

Он хочет забыть их всех.

Минако куда-то исчезает, но ее место тут же занимает все так же самоуверенно ухмыляющийся Джей-Джей.

— Жидкая храбрость, — сообщает он, подмигивая, и вручает Юри очередной стакан, который тот выпивает, не задумываясь, и алкоголь обжигает его горло словно пламя ада.

Он прикрывает руками веки и низко стонет.

— Ю-юри, — мурлычет голос рядом; на его талии оказывается чья-то рука, и ладонь ложится на его живот в жесте, который можно описать только как собственнический. К его чести, Юри больше не вздрагивает.

— Похоть, — откликается он, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Юри знает, что этот насыщенно-зеленый в его глазах — лишь соблазнительная обманка, прячущая под собой беспросветно-черный, но, несмотря ни на что, это все еще красиво.

— Потанцуем? — Крис наклоняется ближе, его горячее дыхание на влажной шее Юри ощущается обжигающим поцелуем. Юри ежится и поворачивает голову — до тех пор, пока не прижимается своей щекой к его. Крис излучает жар, как большой костер, такой раскаленный, что Юри кажется, будто он воспламеняется. Когда Крис принимается расстегивать пуговицы его рубашки, он не останавливает, только закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь прохладным воздухом, который касается его обнажившейся груди.

— Идем, — Крис отступает и тянет его за собой, и Юри следует бездумно.

Они оказываются в самом центре танцпола, и Крис вжимается в него своим телом. Юри вздрагивает и утыкается головой Крису под подбородок, вызывая этим его смех. Он чувствует руки Криса на своих бедрах, только сейчас понимая, что они движутся. Они трутся друг об друга в такт тяжелых басов, отдающихся эхом во всем теле Юри. Он ахает, когда руки Криса оказываются на его заднице, а колено раздвигает его ноги. Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Юри начал тереться промежностью о его бедро, беспомощно поскуливая, совершенно потеряв голову.

Крис наклоняется и шепчет, почти прижимаясь губами к его уху:

— Они смотрят на тебя, — мурлычет он. — Я чувствую их вожделение. Они хотят тебя, Юри.

Крис разворачивает его, придерживая за бедра, пока Юри не оказывается прижатым спиной к его груди.

— Открой глаза, дорогой.

Юри медленно открывает глаза и застывает — люди смотрят на него, взгляды темные от желания. Вспышка синего на противоположном конце танцпола заставляет его дышать с трудом. Пожалуйста, только не когда он только что перестал тереться об Криса, не когда задница Юри все еще прижата к его паху и даже он не достаточно наивен, чтобы думать, будто упирающаяся в него выпуклость — это телефон в кармане.

— Кого хочешь ты, Кацуки Юри? — поддразнивающе шепчет Крис, хватка жесткая на бедрах, и Юри жаждет…

— Его, — шепчет Юри, не отрывая глаз от яркого синего, который привлек его взгляд. — Виктора.

— Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь, — смеется Крис, целуя его шею.

Юри никогда и ничего не хотел в своей жизни больше, и он чувствует жар, скапливающийся внизу его живота. Желание и необходимость почувствовать тело Виктора — это все, о чем он может думать. Он жаждет.

Крис снова разворачивает его лицом к себе, почему-то неожиданно нежный, поднимает его руки, и Юри кладет их ему на плечи.

Они раскачиваются в танце, и все существо Юри сосредоточено на Похоти; жар в его венах почти воспламеняющий. Он чувствует, будто желание вот-вот заставит его рухнуть на колени.

И тогда другая пара рук скользит по его талии, замирая в непосредственной близости от его члена — Юри замирает, пытаясь одолеть алкогольное марево, из-за которого его мысли тормозят, будто пробираются сквозь густой сироп. Чужое тело прижимается к нему сзади, вжимая его в Криса, и теперь Юри зажат между ними.

Человек позади начинает направлять его бедра, и Юри подчиняется с низким стоном, потираясь о ширинку незнакомца.

— Вот так, — мягко бормочет Крис. — Будь добр к Вите.

Юри откидывает голову на плечо мужчины, стоящего за ним, и растерянно моргает. Кто такой Витя? Похоть наклоняется и влажно целует его в уголок губ — не так, чтобы это можно было считать настоящим поцелуем, но достаточно, чтобы Юри почувствовал внезапный натиск желания. Чужие руки на его теле прижимают его ближе, и это очень собственнически.

Крис отстраняется и исчезает в толпе извивающихся тел, будто его и не было, и Юри чувствует, как напряжение, копившееся в нем, ослабевает. Бездумное желание становится все слабее, и он внезапно понимает, что все еще находится в чьих-то объятиях. Животная похоть с каждой секундой смягчается, и Юри замирает.

Пока мужчина не разворачивает его лицом к себе — и Юри видит великолепный небесно-синий.

— Виктор, — выдыхает он, вспыхивая, и пытается игнорировать тепло рук Виктора, которые все еще касаются его.

— Юри! — радостно откликается тот. Пятна света текут по коже Виктора, из-за чего он словно окружен нимбом, и нет никого красивее, чем он. — Никогда бы не подумал, что встречусь с тобой здесь!

— Мои… друзья притащили меня сюда, — и если Виктор и замечает заминку перед словом «друзья», то он не подает вида.

— Я рад, что ты пришел, — говорит он, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы его было слышно сквозь грохочущую музыку.

— Я тоже, — бормочет Юри, глядя на него с трепетом. Виктор улыбается ему, как ангел, прекрасный и неуместный в этом пристанище разврата.

Юри любит его.

И это все, о чем он может думать, когда Виктор ведет его в свою квартиру. Он был влюблен в Виктора уже некоторое время, так что в этом не было ничего неправильного. Это — кульминация месяцев флирта, все неизбежно должно было закончиться чем-то подобным. Как это может быть что-то кроме любви?

Улицы, которыми они идут, темны, расчерчены пятнами редких фонарей, но Юри идет сквозь эту тьму, не боясь ничего — для страха нет места в его сердце, не когда Виктор тепло и уверенно прижимает его к себе.

Юри вручает ему себя в ту ночь, становясь на колени, присягая и восхваляя самого великолепного человека, которого ему посчастливилось встретить. Виктор же сжимает в руке его волосы, глядя на него сверху вниз, как бог, и ощущение его во рту восхитительно и терпко, и наполняет Юри, пока его душа не преисполнится благодатью.

Виктор ведет его в постель — он удерживает руки Юри над его головой, и он распят на простынях, каждое прикосновение мучительно в своей нежности.

— Я ждал этого так долго, — шепчет Виктор, его горячие губы касаются шеи, выжигая на ней поцелуи, словно оставляя клеймо, и Юри чувствует себя принадлежащим ему. Глаза слезятся, и Юри не знает, не понимает, почему, но плачет.

— Я знаю, я знаю, — ласково успокаивает Виктор, улыбаясь и вытирая слезы большим пальцем. — Все хорошо. Я теперь рядом.

Это момент, когда они больше не Виктор и Юри, а ВикториЮри, ставшие единым целым.

Юри засыпает в его объятиях.

Что Бог сочетал, того человек да не разлучит.

Ни один из богов не сочетал их, но Юри теперь уверен — на всем свете, на Небесах и в глубинах ада нет той силы, что могла бы их разделить.

***

В один из дней грянула на Небесах война, и братья и сестры восстали друг против друга.

И одни сказали: «Люди жалкие, не сравнимы с нами, не заслуживают любви нашего Отца. Они несовершенные, неверующие и грешные. Они убивают, они воруют, они ослушиваются».

Другие сказали: «Ваша гордыня суть ваша погибель. Мы сделаны из любви, так возлюбим же. Должны мы любить, и оберегать, и направлять, и служить этим людям».

Но отвергли те их слова, и война продолжалась.

И повержен был денница, сын утренней зари, любимец Божий, светлейший из ангелов, причина раздора, и окончилась война. И низвергнут был денница в глубины ада, и назван был сатаною и диаволом.

И ангелы его низвергнуты были на землю, и сказано было им: «Живите среди людей. Будьте плотью и кровью, и любите, и учитесь, и радуйтесь, и скорбите, и тогда откроется вам, кто вы есть».

***

Юри просыпается от нежных прикосновений к своей щеке. Он неторопливо открывает глаза и моргает, глядя на человека, нависающего над ним.

Виктор ласково улыбается ему, и сердце Юри трепещет, когда он улыбается в ответ — беспомощный, потому что это все, что он в состоянии сделать. Юри ослеплен любовью, как Самсон, а Виктор? Он просто слишком добр и прекрасен, чтобы не позволить проникнуть в его сердце и его душу.

Виктор скользит ладонью по его спине, очерчивая пальцами чуть выпирающие лопатки.

— Ты так великолепен, — бормочет Виктор, впечатывая эти слова поцелуями в кожу. Неожиданная дрожь прошивает тело Юри от его прикосновений к его спине. — Мой ангел, — Виктор шепчет, наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться своими губами к его, и сердце Юри застывает от этого прозвища, и он застывает тоже, испуганный и раненый.

— Ты в порядке? — Виктор отодвигается, хмурясь, и слезы скапливаются в уголках глаз Юри, делая неземной образ мужчины перед ним еще более расплывчатым.

— Я не ангел, — отчаянно шепчет он. Как он может им быть? После всего, что он позволил сделать Грехам и сделал сам? Добродетели сами сказали это, он оступился, и Юри сам не знает, хочет ли он быть искупленным.

Виктор усмехается, проводит костяшками пальцев по его щеке, вытирая единственную скатившуюся слезу. Юри дрожит от его прикосновения и закрывает глаза, боясь услышать возможный ответ.

— Да, — шепчет Виктор, как будто это секрет, который даже он не должен был услышать. Он наклоняется ближе, и Юри задерживает дыхание, когда Виктор дарит ему еще один сладкий поцелуй, который на вкус как обещание, как клятва, как печать. Он на вкус, как темница.

Виктор отстраняется, его глаза невозможно яркие, нечеловечески синие.

— Ты лучше.

Не позволяйте вас обмануть тому, как прекрасно они выглядят или какие сладкие речи они говорят. Дьявол не приходит, наряженный в алый плащ и с парой витых рогов. Он приходит как все, чего вы когда-либо могли хотеть, все, чего вы когда-либо желали.

— Юри, — мягко говорит Виктор, улыбаясь невинно, его светлые волосы обрамляют его лицо, словно нимб. — Ты задолжал моим друзьям.

Помните — однажды дьявол тоже был ангелом.

Он отпирает дверь и замирает, увидев семерых незнакомцев в своей гостиной.

— Привет, — говорит Юри. — Вы позволите нам помочь вам?


End file.
